


Differences

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a fight, two mechs speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



First Aid patched the last of the torn lines on Slingshot, moments after Fireflight had walked out from Wheeljack welding a cut closed. Silverbolt was pacing back and forth, despite the damage on his wings and arms from pulling the pair apart. The leader of the Aerialbots waited, watching, until Slingshot had also left.

"Why?"

First Aid looked up at the optics that were so plainly troubled. "Why do they fight?"

"Why don't you and yours?"

The pair regarded each other for long moments, Aid's hands always moving to heal.

"Rivalry shows oddly for us," First Aid answered. "Less fighting."


End file.
